Currently, users may conduct many types of transactions using various computing devices such as mobile devices, kiosks such as ATMs, etc. In many cases, a user may be required to enter an identifier such as a password or a PIN for identification or security purposes in order to access a user account in connection with a transaction. However, in certain questionable situations, the user may become suspicious of potential threats or misuse of the user's identifiers. For example, the user may suspect potential phishing, or may be weary of a certain website, or a certain ATM location, etc. In these situations, the user may be concerned about using identifiers that may compromise the user's identity or security. Thus, users may not engage in transactions with recipients that are not trusted even when advantageous to them.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.